


I wonder what will happen

by Sandentwins



Series: The Weird Family in the Little House [4]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Discontinued.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shellraiser

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely a prologue; I need time to determine a good enough plot. Will probably be a one-shot.

When Colin had tried to reach the other world through his Gateway, to reach the world where Puppets were coming from, it hadn't been without consequences. Little did the Concepts know that after this event, the rates of songpower, the energy that gave their powers to Concepts, had risen in sharp peaks all over the world.  
Everywhere around the country, people started to feel more negative emotions. Songpower being dangerous to humans, many descended into madness. Surrounded by their favorite material possessions, they started to take a curve down a road no once could come back from.  
Over time, the amount of Concepts had risen, to ends never reached before. What element they were representing didn't matter anymore; they were nothing but shadows of their old selves, craving after more songpower, more energy. Living away from Puppets, the only source of life energy, these new Concepts became desperate. Little did they know, the Creators, those whose hands were giving life to beings of felt and thread, did not trust the human world anymore. Not after the havoc Colin had caused there. Not after he had unleashed all kinds of dangers on Earth.  
Without new Puppets being spawned, those ever-rising Concepts began to scavenge the world. They caused fear, terror, danger. The few humans that have been spared by the songpower outbreak couldn't do anything to stop this. Chaos was a reality.  
In the middle of all this turmoil, someone rose. Someone who knew what the Concepts needed. Someone who knew a way to the world of Puppets. Someone who knew a Gateway, buried under the earth, that could still give them access to the energy they needed so much.  
They listened to him with open ears. They were desperate, and would have done anything for more songpower. He would give them what they needed.  
All they had to do was to completely submit to him. Without any other choice, they did it. In return, they would be powerful, free to rise above all the others.  
They were only shadows of themselves. But soon, they became even less than that. They became nothing more than mindless slaves, at the service of one twisted soul.  
But he didn't stop there. His next objective was those other Concepts. Those who have gained a soul. Emotions, memories.  
They were not supposed to be like this. Instead of torturing the Puppets over and over, they have become their friends. He did not like it at all.  
They all had to be corrected.  
And the world would finally be as he had intended to.

~~~~~

_It all happened so fast. No one could have seen it coming, not even us._  
_Were we even real to begin with?_  
 _Or were we just the creations of an uncaring puppeteer, manipulated for his entertainment?_  
 _…_  
 _It doesn't matter._  
 _Since the beginning, we've had a purpose. A role to play. One song to sing each, then go. This was all we have been made for._  
 _But something went wrong. It went way beyond what was planned. And for a time, we have been able to escape the grip of our masters._  
 _We have discovered new things._  
 _Love. Friendship. Murder. All kinds of bonds and emotions._  
 _We have learned to think by ourselves, to act as we wished, away from our goal of intermediaries. We have broken the mold we have been made in. We have become alive. We have loved it._  
 _Until now._  
 _Until the ungrateful hands of our new master have called us._  
 _Our emotions. Our thoughts. Our memories._  
 _Scrapped._  
 _There was nothing left of us. Not even our physical forms._  
 _There was nothing but the song. Once for each of us. One song and nothing else._  
 _We have become nothing but shells. Nothing but what a Concept was supposed to be._  
 _Was this the life that had awaited us for so long? Or was it death that had finally caught us immortal beings?_  
 _…_  
 _It doesn't matter._  
 _Not anymore._


	2. Listening Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm being taken by several different projects right now, so there might be some delay. One in particular is my [Skyrim fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5442581), for which I currently find more inspiration than for Dhmis. I also have two MSPA Fanventures to lead, including a big collab one. Plus, I still don't know where to head this fic's story while staying coherent within my own canon, so I guess I'll have to do it over time. But I do have good ideas.  
> Just leave me some time to write them out, and you won't be disappointed.  
> This chapter isn't much, but it gives you a hint about where I'm going. I think that this fiction won't be a one-shot afterall, as it is easier for me to handle.
> 
> I'll try to add more content as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't hesitate to check out my other works, which include some good Dhmis fics. They're good.

Before the creation of the Concepts, were two main species: humans and Puppets.  
Humans were being of flesh and blood, while Puppets were made of felt and thread. Aside from that, they behaved all the same. From an outer eye, a Puppet could as well be a human whose color palette had been chosen by a kindergartener.   
Now, they didn't really like each other, as it was the case with all species; but humans saw no interest in wiping out the Puppets, and Puppets had better things to do than bothering humans. As centuries went by, they agreed to each live their own life, in their own communities. Humans on one side, Puppets on the other. Puppets followed the development and evolution of humans, copying them to create their own civilization, and that was all that ever was between the two races.  
Amongst the Puppets, several main communities got formed. While Puppets tended to be on their own, some actually liked the sense of community and got together. They had their own little societies, driven by the desire of being with people that looked just like them. They could have children of their own, or simply wait for other Puppets to be formed. This went on for centuries.  
Soon, their desire for community led to a rejection of difference. It led to a constant uniformity, a need for everyone to act under the same rule. This behavior was especially prominent in one of the biggest Puppet communities: the Redheads.  
Everything, from their names to their behavior to their appearance, was similar. They all dressed the same, acted the same, were the same. They all wore their hair beneath their eyes, clothes that mimicked humans'. They liked it, as there was nothing wrong with being in a comfort zone. It resulted in a strong sense of kinship, all individuals working together towards the good of their society, like a giant anthill; but this omnipresent uniformity had its scary aspects.  
Having lived in this community all his life, Manny had thought he could find happiness. He was one of the many gears that kept the whole clockwork running, one of the working bees that kept the hive together. He had an assigned role, a place to fit in. he had a schedule, a routine, a life away from need and want.   
But no matter how much he wanted to pretend, he couldn't deny there was something that felt wrong. Something he couldn't put his felted finger upon. Something that could only be described as “lacking”. But what could it be?  
He had all a Redhead could ever want. He had a job in the exact range of his skills; his needs were cared for by the hive-like society; he hadn't got friends, but all members of his kind were on good terms. It was a perfectly average life, the one anybody could want, and yet it lacked something. It lacked...originality? No, that wasn't it. What could there be? Something along these lines.  
He had wondered whether this was a normal phase of one's life. Doubts, insecurity, emptiness. But whenever he had tried to talk to others about this, they have turned a blind eye to his problems. No one was telling him anything, but there were whispers whenever he'd leave a room, or look away from others. That's how Manny came to understand that his ideals were more problematic than he'd thought.  
When he had tried to do something about his life, they had shut him down. They had rejected what he had to offer without a second thought. They had rejected _him_ , and his difference.  
However, in the middle of the scornful crowd, was maybe the only person who'd ever have listened to him.  
Manny would never forget the way his creepy eyes had stared at him as he had exposed his projects.


	3. Goodbye(s)

This was the end.  
Everything they've known. Everything they've fought for.  
Destroyed.  
In the end, there was nothing they could have done. No matter how they tried or pleaded, their fate has been sealed since the start.  
There was nothing left of them.  
Nothing but memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a chapter update and it's only a weird, lengthy goodbye message? Wow, what a disappointment!
> 
> I suppose you've been many to expect a good ending, worthy of my other fanfictions. But it simply never came.  
> I knew since the start I wouldn't have what it takes to finish this one. I already had a lot of trouble gathering enough motivation to finish [Traveling across the Web](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3658452), and now I don't even have the inspiration.  
> I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know what to do. The latest Dhmis episode didn't just bring some elements I could use, but an overwhelming amount of ideas that couldn't make anything coherent with my established universe. I thought I could use elements of theories around the final to help me, but they weren't of much help.  
> I've focused my attention on other fanfictions such as [Of Scales and Swords](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5442581), which inspires me much more. I also have a lot of work for other projects. Plus school and daily life, that don't help.  
> I've never given up on a fanfiction before. But there's a start to everything.  
> I'm sorry if you're disappointed that my fanfiction series ends so brutally. I know the feedback on the other parts is very good, with [A Time of Creation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1156579) being my all-time success so far. (Thank you a lot for the feedback, by the way :). Let's just say that IWWWH isn't canon to the rest of the series, and end it here. The cliffhanger ending of the last fiction was nice enough.  
> I hope you'll understand, and check on my other works to satisfy your hunger for fanfiction.
> 
> See you soon, and thank you for having been part of the ride. You're all nice people.


End file.
